Emily's enemy
by Krazykriss
Summary: A girl loves to torture Emily, but likes a few other members of the team. She loves a certain ranger. Sorry for the horrible summary!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to my sister. The whole thing was her idea, I just wrote it for her. Sis, I hope the chapters are short enough for you! Lol. :)**

**Emily's enemy**

**Chapter 1;The girl who hates Emily:**

Emily's POV

_Slam!_ I was slammed into a locker by my once cool friend, but now enemy, Javonna Maria Hernendez. She's been doing this to me since I was 12. I'm now 15. She's 14, so I think it's kinda wrong that a girl a year older than me can beat me up so easily, but she's stronger than me, as is she's taken martial arts as long as Jayden has.

I fell to the ground. I couldn't feel my chin. She kicked me in my stomach. I swear I heard something crack. I screamed out in pain. "Shut up! That's what you get for being so freakin' annoying!" I kept screaming. Am I really annoying enough to deserve this.

Kevin came along. He yelled at her to leave. She shouted, 'Fine', kicked me one last time and pushed Kevin. Kevin helped me up. "Emmy, what happened?" He asked me concerned.

I had a bloody nose. I felt the blood trickling down my neck. Kevin took me to the restroom. he ran in and grabbed some tissue and put it on my nose. I held it there. Kevin walked me home. I cried in Jayden's arms. He comforted me. After dinner, a brick fell through the kitchen with a note on it...FROM JAVONNA?! I read to myself and ran to my room, bolted the door shut and sobbed into my pillow. Why does this girl hate me so much!

Jayden's POV

I picked up the note, but none of it was in english. I couldn't unerstand it at all. Antonio took it from me and and read it silently. He crumble it up and ran out the door, like he knew something we didn't. Maybe he did. We all looked to each other. I went to Emily's room. I rattled the handle. I heard her sobbing. She threw something at the door. I fell back.


	2. Who is Javonna?

**Chapter 2;Who is Javonna?:**

Jayden's POV

Emily came out of her room. It was saturday. She looked kinda, messy. I went up and hugge her. She sniffled. I rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Emmy, Kevin told me he saw a girl beaing you up? Why didn't you tell us?"

"She says I deserve it."

"No, you don't. You've never done anything to her. She's just a bully, Em.", I said, hoping to make her feel better.

"But I have to go back to school and face her."

"Let's go set up a shopping date wth you and Mia."

"What about money for it?"

"I'll take care of that."

Emily's POV

Mia and I are at the mall. We just spend alot of money of clothes, shoes and a manicure. We're at my favorite pretzel place. "Emmy, why didn't you tell us? We can hjelp you.", Mia asked me, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, I never told you guys. She said I deserve it. Jay says I don't, though.", I explained, a little bit.

"You don't, Em."

"Thanks."

"Antonio, why did you leave as soon as you read the note with the brick last night?", Ji asked, curiously.

"Because...Javonna...is my step-cousin...", He said slowly.

**Dun Dun Dun! **


	3. Emily's anger

**Chapter 3;Emily's anger:**

Normal POV

"What?"

"Yeah, I've always hated her. Every time I have to go to a family reunion, all we do is fight but we do it by the restrooms."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know she was hurting Emily."

"If that;s true what does she look like?!", Kevin questioned.

"She has long, black hair, tan skin, mean attitude, dressed pleasant... sometimes. Half the time, she dresses as if she were goth." Everyone stared at Antonio, angrily, but didn't know what to say.

* * *

"You what?!", Emily yelled.

"I didn't know she was hurting you!", Antonio defended. Everyone else watched, not sure what to do, but Emily did have a right to be mad.

"Antonio, did you know she went to school with us?"

"Yeah.", Antonio put his head down. Emily walked away, with tears in her eyes. She ran to her room and locked her door and sobbed into a pillow. Everyone heard her cry and stared at Antonio. Jayden walked to her bedroom.

He picked the locked with a hair pin he found on the floor and walked in. Emily kept crying. She looked over at Jayden, stood up and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his neck. He rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"It's ok. Let it out." Emily sniffled.

"Why does she hate me?"

"I don't know, Emmy. I just don't know..."


	4. My name's sara and I'm a liar!

**Chapter 4;My name's sara and I'm a liar!:**

Antonio approached Javonna and pushed her against a soda machine in the city. "Oh, Toni, now, that's not very nice." Antonio growled t her through his teeth.

"Why did you hurt Emily?"

"SHe deserves it."

"For what?!"

"For being annoying and dumb."

"She isn't annoying or dumb."

"Liar! You know it's true and I've seen the way you look at Mia."

"Oh, so you're stalking me?"

"No, It's pretty obvious at school, how you look at her. I don't want you near her!"

"Excuse me?! She doesn't even know you! She's my friend!"

"I don't care! I don't want you near her!"

"Well, maybe I don't like you being all flirt around MIke at school!"

"What do you care?!"

"Because he's one of my best friends, too! Stop being mean to Emmy!"

"She deserves it!" Javonna spotted Mike and Kevin across the street. She pushed me and ran to Mike and hugged him. "Help! Please, that boy over there pushed me and yelled at me!" Mike held her and rubbed her back, comforting.

Mike and Kevin looked at Antonio, who was really steamed with Javonna right now. Javonna sent Antonio a wicked smile. Antonio sent her a death glare. Mike and Kevin looked to each other and down at Javonna.

"It's ok. What's your name?", Mike asked, gently.

"Sara cakeslicener."


End file.
